The present invention relates to an image display system for bowling lanes. In particular, the present invention relates to an image display system for bowling lanes that provides a decorative effect through the simple display of different images using a variety of display patterns, with the displayed images capable of including information in addition to player information (e.g. the names of players) and games information (e.g. scores).
Referring to FIG. 4, there is shown a conventional bowling lane. A plurality of masking panels 51 displaying pictures or designs is disposed continuously across lanes 61 in front of a pin-setting machine (not shown in the drawing) at the front of lanes 61. Masking panels 51 serve both to hide the pin setting machine and to provide a decorative effect. Masking panels 51 are generally separately provided for each lane 61. A prescribed picture or design can be displayed individually on each masking panel 51 or can be displayed continuously across a plurality of masking panels 51.
Pictures and designs are generally permanently affixed on masking panels 51 using paint or the like. Different pictures or designs can be painted on the front and the back of the panels. This allows the pictures to be changed by flipping over the panels at desired intervals. Alternatively, the displayed pictures can be changed by replacing the panels with separate panels on which are painted different pictures or designs.
In recent bowling lanes, a host computer (not shown) is installed at the front desk. Sub-computers 52 connected to the host computer are installed in waiting spaces 62. Waiting spaces 62 are provided for each lane 61 for the players to wait during a game. In front of and above waiting space 62, an over-head monitor 53 connected to sub-computer 52 is installed for each lane 61.
Player information, such as the name of the players, is entered into the host computer when players register at the front desk. This player information is sent from the host computer to sub-computer 52, and the player information is displayed on over-head monitor 53 along with game information such as game scores.
Sub-computer 52 includes a data entry keyboard 52a and an auxiliary display 52b displaying the same image as over-head monitor 53. If there is a change in the players during the game, the players themselves can change the information directly with reference to auxiliary display 52b and typing on keyboard 52a.
As described above, masking panels 51 disposed at the front of lanes 61 only display permanent pictures and designs. Thus, no dynamic changes in the display contents or the display state is possible, and the same pictures or designs are displayed until the panels are replaced. This provides an inadequate decorative effect, and the replacement of panels requires extra work.
If, for example, a bowling competition is to be held using a plurality of lanes 61, it is not possible to easily display a message such as "XXth ANNUAL YYY BOWLING COMPETITION" only on the masking panels 51 at the front of the lanes 61 being used for the competition. In any case, masking panels 51 are limited in their ability to display images.
Over-head monitors 53 only display individual player information and game information (e.g. game scores for the lanes being used). Thus, there is not much variation in the display on over-head monitors 53, and over-head monitors 53 are not being used efficiently.
As described above, in player waiting space 62 is installed sub-computer 52, which comprises auxiliary display 52b displaying the same information as over-head monitor 53 and allowing players to make changes in the data. The presence of sub-computer 52 prevents the efficient utilization of player waiting space 62.